Foot prints in the sand
by Rambina
Summary: Sana, All about the guns. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/n So another sana, I must b on caffeine which I am. It is half past nine on a Tuesday night and I am waiting for lost to start. This is nearly all from Sawyers point of view but has some narrative bits. I love that Michelle Rodriguez girl. R&R

Disclaimer: Like I say with all my ffs. Hhhmm hard one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sawyer watched her from a distance, She was fiddling with her ring again it was on her pinkie and he wondered how much it meant to her, As far as he knew she never took it of, he wondered who it was from, he wondered what she would do for it, his questions would soon be answered.  
"What do you want?" her tone was harsh yet it wasn't one that he wanted to run away from unlike some other people he could remember, Sandra, that had been one, He walked closer and she turned around and involuntarily stepped back as she saw how close he was to her.  
He didn't doubt that she had sensed him as he stood watching her as she had been a police officer. He smirked as he advanced on her pleased that he was making the impression he wanted.   
"Come with me." He grabbed her wrist and started to walk of into the jungle pulling a reluctant Ana-Lucia with him.  
"Let go off me, What are you doing?" She asked him as her pulled her thought the trees and bushes and then she grew quiet and he knew that she knew where they were going. This was going better than he could have imagined. He led her to a cliff face and to a hole covered with leaves and branches.  
"See anything missing?" He questioned her.  
"No, What am I supposed to be looking at?" Came her retort.  
"Don't play dumb with me, I know you took my guns four to exact." He pulled her in front of him and spun her round to face him.  
"What? you think I took the guns? Let go of me." She said as she struggled against his grip on her arms.  
"Yes, I do think you took the guns cus there's one now." and pulling out from her belt, a gun, his gun. "So, you didn't take them did you?" he said throwing the gun onto his stack pile. and slamming her up to a side of the cave wall, smirking as he saw her wince. and pushing himself up to her so she could not get away.  
"let go of me." ,she said in a low whisper.  
"No." came sawyers short answer. and as he put his hand around her head and kissed her, Caught up in the moment she started to kiss back but as he ran his free hand down her back to find her arse came to her sense's and it took all of her will and nerve to push him off her and gasping for breath she asked 2What the hell was that for?" she looked at him questionably but just as sawyer was about to answer a long and loud scream was cut off and they were both off running to the direction of the scream but not before sawyer had grabbed two guns and threw one to Ana-Lucia and kept one himself.  
"Thanks."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: and again hard one -  
Running through the jungle after sawyer, Ana-Lucia felt disorientated, she had just kissed Sawyer! But it had felt so right but she couldn't get involved in another relationship, she didn't have the will or the patience, especially not with sawyer. But she couldn't think about that right now she had to save the girl who had screamed.  
Sawyer stopped abruptly and she crashed into the back of him. There just ahead was a small clearing, and in the middle of it laid an unconscious Kate, Sawyers face paled as he saw Kate's mangled form, Sawyer walked over to Kate and lifted her up into the wedding hold, Ana-Lucia was staring at something in the distance, sawyer turned round and came face to face with the mysterious, swirling, black cloud of smoke. He slowly backed away, turned round and shouted, "RUN!" to Ana-Lucia, she did but only after she made sure sawyer was in front of her, and, as much as she disliked Kate, she wasn't going to let the thing or whatever it was get any of them.  
-  
Sorry its so short but i kinda had some troble with uploading.  
Thanx 2 my very 1st reviewer wahinetoa, hope u lke this 1 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: So I don't own it, what else is new?  
Ok ive tried to make this one longer than the other two chapters -  
Jack was stood watching the trees, waiting for Kate and Ana-Lucia to come back, he didn't really care about Sawyer but... Sawyer, holding Kate, and Ana-Lucia came bursting out of the trees infront of him.  
"What happened? whats wrong with Kate? What did you do to her?" Jack questioned them as they laid Kate down on the sand.  
"Relax, Jackass, I didn't do anything to her, It was that friggn' black fog." Sawyer drawled, Ana-Lucia saw that his face had some colour back in them.  
"But, There was a gun shot, the smoke can't hold a gun." Ana-Lucia said causing both Jack and Sawyer to stare at her. "I was a police officer, I'm trained to notice these things," She explained to them, "And anyway, shouldn't you be trying to save her life instead of aruging with Sawyer"  
"Ana-Lulu's right, you should be saving her, Youre the doc after all." Sawyer said getting up from his crouching position over Kate and started to walk away to his tent when he suddenly turned and said to Ana-Lucia "Rememeber our conversation this morning Ana? I want them back." and he turned and walked away again.  
"What was that all about?" Jack questioned "No idea." replied Ana-Lucia and helped him take Kate down to the hatch to be examined.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "What do ya want them chica?" Sawyer's vioce startled her, she stopped dead in her tracks, it was dark and cold and she was heading back top her tent after staying in the hatch with jack and an unconious Kate, watching Jack take care of Kate reminded her off her unborn baby she used to have until some git robbing a house killed it and tried to kill her. it was painful and she had to get out off there, unfortunatly it was now dark and she had 2 walk past sawyers tent to get to her's.  
"I'm walking past sawyer, I'm not trying to do anything to you." She replied alittle agitated "Come here. We need to talk." nSawyer said pulling her in by her hand. "No sawyer, you want to talk to me, I don't need to talk to you, especcially after the little stunt you pulled this morning." Ana-Lucia said trying to pull her hand away from his iron grip.  
"Give me back my guns. and I wont do it again"  
"I don't have your guns." She hissed twisting her arm this way and that to try and get her arm back, she didn't like him touching her, not after what happened down in the cave where had hid his guns. Wait, that was it he had shown her where his guns were, she really hadn't stolen them, but then who did?  
-  
A/N: Who did take the guns? i hope this is longer than the other two. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it. ok.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beep, Beeep, Beeeep, beep, The alarm was down to 2 minutes and 45 seconds. Jack finally got to the computer and typed in the numbers 4 8 15 16 23 42. and went over to the bedroom where Kate was.

"Come back to land of the living, please." Jack pleaded

"Where am I?" Kate's weak voice startled Jack and he stepped back and answered her.

"You're in the hatch, You're hurt, try not to move."

"Ahhhh so that's why I feel like someone's been jabbing Locke's knife's in my back." Kate opened her eyes and smiled up at him. Jack smiled back.

"Do you have any idea what happened? can you remember anything?" Jack asked Kate and she heard a slight tone of anxiousness in his voice.

"I remember screaming, and a gunshot, a male voice laughing, and then some voice's Sawyer's I think and Ana-Lucia's. But that's all I can remember. Sorry." She moved her left arm and winced. Her face had a look of discomfort.

"What is it? you're arm?" Jack took a look at it and claimed it was sprained.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana-Lucia's pov.

I walk past his shelter, Hoping not to arose his suspicion that I am going to 'His' gun store. I used to go there a few times a day, when the tail section came to this part of the island, just to get away from it all, the stares, the snide comments, the whispers, it was all too much, didn't they know that me killing Shannon was an accident? I didn't know what to do so I went to a little hole in the side of a cliff face and i sat and thought. I stopped going when I found the place filled with guns, at first I thought it was the others, but now I know that Sawyer must off just moved his stash of guns. I never went back until sawyer took me there, and then I lost my ring, my ring given to me by my dad, too day's before he died of cancer, and know I've lost it and now I've lost it and I'll never forgive myself if I don't get it back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I go to the cave and see sawyer coming out, he is with someone, He's with Zeke, the others! What's he doing with an other? I quickly hide myself in the bushes and listen in on their conversation.

"So I get the supplies and you get the girl?" Sawyer's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Yes, I get the girl and you get the guns which 'went missing' ok." Zeke's voice was smooth Ana-Lucia had met these type's before, They were usually the ones who were the brains of what ever it was they were plotting.

"I'll go right away." a sawyer said a she turned in her direction when he stopped and Zeke said

"Try and gain her trust before you lure her to the black rock. cus otherwise it will all go wrong." when Ana-Lucia looked back at sawyer he had gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What ya doin' rambina?" Sawyer saw her stiffen as he sat down next to her, he was very close, maybe too close at this stage in the plan. She shivered and still didn't speak. "So, what did you do with my guns?" he drawled knowing that she did not take the guns but it was a reason for him to talk to her.

"I told you, I don't have them." Her retort sheared through the air and she got up and walked away. Sawyer had never met a girl who could walk away from him with the exception of Kate. But she didn't matter, she wasn't part of the plan, Ana however...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well how did ya like that one, I tried 2 make it longer than the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: So I don't own it. What else is new?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, well, rambina, whatcha doin with all these? Oh my gods. What the hell are you doing with these?" sawyers voice filled Ana-Lucia's tent and he turned around to see her standing talking to Sun and Jin a little way down the beach. Sawyer took the 'Things' and went to his gun store.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he got there he found someone was already there, Ana-Lucia, "Hello, Rambina." he whispered in her ear making her jump and turn around.

"What the hell do you want?" She said crossly.

"I was wondering why you are in **my **gun store?" he advanced on her so there faces were 2 inches apart, he could feel her short ragged breaths on his face.

"I was looking for my ring, the one that I lost last time we were both here, I need to find."

"Why? Why is so important to you?"

"It was given to me by my dad, I need to find it." She became increasingly aware of how far his face was and knew she needed to get. Then She noticed one thing, There were no guns in there. "Uh, Sawyer, Have you moved your guns?" She asked him backing up against the wall trying to put lots of room in-between them.

"What no rambina, I've given them away." Backing away to the moth of the cave. where she, looking out, could just about see, 10-15 people, The others.

"Oh crap, Sawyer what are you doing? Don't, please, sawyer, please, sawyer, don't do this," Ana-Lucia found herself pleading with sawyer as she heard 10-15 guns being cocked. She knew it was now or never, She had to do this, she kept telling herself, She needed to do this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Does any no the word for a gun being loaded is? cus I don't.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi ya sorry I haven't been updating in awhile but i have had a serious case of writers block and i have had three dancing show's to do and today and tomorrow are the last day's of school, then I'm going to go up to upper school, I've got a prom tonight, and cinema tomorrow.

Well here's chapter six.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had to do this, she kept telling herself, She needed to do this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana-Lucia lunged at Sawyer and tried to get his gun,

Sawyer, taken by surprise, had, had the wind knocked out of him,

and had dropped his gun. but as he saw Ana-Lucia try to get it, he grabbed her and pulled her close to him, He had a satisfied smirk on his face as he heard her growl and try to get up, get closer to the gun.

"What ya gunna do now, eh, Muchacha?" his smirk getting wider and wider as he watched her struggle, trying, to get out of his iron grip.

"Why, Why are you doing this?" She countered his question with one of her own,

"You still haven't answered me, and I asked first." Sawyer's smirk broke into an almost playful grin, just like that time on the beach.

"I don't know, I don't know what I am gunna do, You have to stop this sawyer, before someone gets hurt, You gave the others the guns, Oh my gods, your just like Goodwin,"

The realisation of who sawyer reminded her off, as soon as she had been in the hole with him right to now, She just couldn't think who he reminded her off, but now she remembered.

"Goodwin?" Sawyers face showed confusion and something which represented, Jealousy? but what could he be jealous about?

Oh, Goodwin was a man. Therefore sawyer felt threatened.

"Yeah, Goodwin, The guy I killed. The guy who worked for the others. Just like you, and believe me I will kill you." When she looked out to the cave mouth and saw nothing, nothing but black, and looked back at sawyer's face, she could of laughed, if the situation wasn't so serious, because what sawyers face showed now was fear and confusion,

Then there was a gunshot and Sawyer found a lifeless Ana-Lucia in his arms,

"What the hell, Why did you go do that for?" Sawyers face now showed a lot of rage and some sorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I no it's a bit short but I like cliffies, so hopefully soon, very soon, i will write some more, and to my other stories to.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Methinks I own it, -voice from the background-No you don't.  
-  
A/N: sorry I haven't updated for a while but I have been busy.  
-  
Then there was a gunshot and Sawyer found a lifeless Ana-Lucia in his arms,  
"What the hell, why did you go do that for?" Sawyers face now showed a lot of rage and some sorrow.  
-  
"We had to do it because she was meddling with things she didn't understand, she was messing things up. for you and for us." Zeke's stepped out from the darkness of the outside jungle, as the other's torches lit up.  
Sawyer crumpled to the ground as he was showered with supplies,  
"You got her, you did your job, we did ours, here's your payment. James"  
"Sawyer, It's not James, It's Sawyer, James died along time ago. With my parents." Sawyer never looked away from Ana-Lucia's face his tears of rage, Anger and sorrow fell onto her cheeks from his, he raised a hand to wipe them away, saying as he did so, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize this would happen. I'm sorry Ana-Lulu." He looked up nothing was there, no trace of the others, How was he gonna explain this to jack and the other survivors?  
He took his gun and held it to his head…  
-  
And that's where I'm leaving it, Please review. And I know the chapter is very short but ya know all my chappies are. 


End file.
